


Darkness

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Memories, Memory Loss, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: That familiar gold gaze was on her, and Renee could see the recognition in them. His body was different, perhaps because it was truly physical this time, a mane of fur covering his throat, a terrifying snout protruding from between curling horns.The monster, her lover, of the void.
Relationships: Revenant/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877560
Kudos: 9





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompt for anon, now which of my two followers that aren’t bots sent this? xD just kidding haha. I appreciate you.
> 
> If you like, maybe hit that follow button so I can stop being lonely in my tumblr shit spamming haha.
> 
> if ya like the story, please hit the like and reblog if possible. :)
> 
> I listened to this song the whole fuckin’ time lol. So I suggest maybe listening to it as you read: I Know Your Secret (from s5 trailer, as requested.)
> 
> NOTE: consensual, and very light nsft.

Renee Blasey was familiar with darkness. Both the concept of it, and it’s embrace. Yes, her memories had been lost alongside her very identity years ago.

And he brought it back.

He had felt familiar when she’d first laid eyes on him, the colour from her irises slowly fading to silver as her own voice whispered to her: _it’s him._

Renee had stumbled, fallen to her knees in the following assault of memory that tore through her mind, the legend’s hands going up to grip fistfuls of dark hair as she screamed. Memory flashed through her mind’s eye, the voice that had found her in the misery of the void; the cold, cruel grip that had found her throat - quickly fading to passionate grabs, nails digging into her hips, her arms around his neck. Kissing, the sounds of his growls and her own moans. She drowned in it, drowned until an enemy bullet brought the mercy she was unable to plea for.

There had been darkness then, and not the comfortable nothingness she’d hoped for. No, it was filled with roaming hands on her body, cold lips pressing to her own, sounds of pleasure and need filling the space between her ears.

She’d woken at some point, covered in sweat, heart pounding, her own voice in her head screaming that she find him, and she had.

Now Renee stood just within the door, the door which had sealed behind her, the lighting so dim there might as well had been none.

That familiar gold gaze was on her, and Renee could see the recognition in them. His body was different, perhaps because it was truly physical this time, a mane of fur covering his throat, a terrifying snout protruding from between curling horns.

The monster, her lover, of the void.

The time she’d spent within the void had driven her insane, the excuse Renee’s own co-workers had created in order to remove her from power. Though they hadn’t known the void, this beast standing before her, had given her power even greater than that which she’d had in the real world.

The beast regarded her in silence, his stance hunched slightly, in respect of her. The woman who had both found him and then freed him from the void. 

They were gods, Renee remembered him saying to her. Now she watched as he slowly moved a hand towards her, turning it palm up.

The woman regarded the upturned hand, the claws framing it for several moments before taking it. She was pulled forward into his chest, Renee catching his shoulder in her free hand.

They regarded each other in silence for several moments, the unspeakable horrors of which they suffered filling the space between them.

Then she was kissing him, his hands hoisting her up so her legs could wrap around his waist, one hand grabbing almost desperately at her ass while the cruel fingers of the others curled around dark hair, pulling Renee’s head up and back. She gasped, grabbing at his throat.

Renee’s very thoughts were lost to her then as they grabbed at each other in the dark, broken promises and raw feeling nearly driving them both insane as they found comfort in one another. It was dark, need all but poured between them as the darkness filled with the sounds of their union.

The darkness didn’t frighten her, the beast with whom she’d become familiar with the months she’d been trapped in the void, it was what she so desperately needed. 

When she’d been freed of the void his voice followed, the sense of his loneliness and fear at being forgotten. She’d been locked up, but what the people she once called friends didn’t know was the stain the void had left on her. The beast she’d freed to exact her revenge in what she’d thought had been her final moments.

Then mercifully she’d forgotten everything.

No, what she’d once deemed as mercy now became the greatest source of her heartache. She’d forgotten. Both the pain and misery of the void, but she’d also forgotten him. 

_I know your secrets_ , the voice sounded in her head again, though this time is wasn’t her own, it was his. The voice she’d first heard in the void, the one that had driven her ‘insane’. _I know your lies._

Renee’s eyes fell shut at the words, her own sounding alongside his, resounding and angry. Terrified. 

_You left us_.

The beast pulled her closer, fingers on her hips tightening until they were undoubtedly bruising the pale flesh between them.

_Never again._


End file.
